


Silver is Just an Element

by Chemical_Romance_Queen_of_Roses



Series: The Brotherhood of Metallurgy [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Diapers, F/M, Little Yuri, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Pacifiers, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_Romance_Queen_of_Roses/pseuds/Chemical_Romance_Queen_of_Roses
Summary: It is time for the European National Figure Skating Competition!!!How will Victor and Yuri deal with things when they are away from Yuuri?  Especially when Yuri is little?How will Yuuri deal with being alone without his fiance and little?Will everything fall apart or will they come closer together?





	1. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Victor handle Yuri on their first trip since Yuri decide to be a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!!
> 
> Hope you are all doing well!!! This is the second part!!! Hope you like it. 
> 
> Yes, I know I skipped the Russian Nationals. I messed up when I did the timeline in Gold is just a color. If Yuri had his growth spurt several weeks after the Grand Prix Final, then it would be around the time of the Russian Nationals. So we are going to pretend that Yuri won the Russian Nationals before his growth spurt hit and Victor was given a spot on the team by the committee for the European National since he is a five-time World Champion. Yea, I know it crazy but it a story so please be kind to me.
> 
> Please remember that this is not beta. So let me know if you find anything wrong.  
> Thank again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> P.S. This is a reminder to thank Shanxhippy as she is awesome with her great opinions.

A few days before Nationals

Victor Nikiforov could usually get lost in the in-flight movie with his earbuds almost glued to his head by the end. However, with Yuri moving around so much and sitting right next to him, Victor kept looking over at the young man in a concern manner instead of paying attention to the screen. Therefore, he missed bits and pieces of what was going on with the film.

He knew from the yawning and rubbing of eyes that the boy was tired but for some reason not able to find a comfortable position to sleep. He debated with himself if perhaps the latte which he had allowed the youngster to have, had been a bad idea with the all that caffeine. Of course, this led his brain to another thought and he figured that one was more plausible. 

“What is wrong, little one?” Asked Victor as he removed the headphones for his ears gently.

“The movie is boring and putting me to sleep.” Said Yuri as the boy glared at him.

“You should try to rest.” Victor said while handing the boy a neck pillow. “It going to be a long flight and a nap might do you some good.”

“You know why I can’t do that.” Said the young Russian who pushed the pillow back at him.

“Why don’t you try going to the bathroom” Said Victor as he gave the youngster a look over. “Then you wouldn’t be so worried about what might happen. Beside you are wearing comfy clothes, are you not.”

“I am. Can’t you tell?” Said Yuri who pulled down the top of the sweatpants and regular underwear the boy was wearing slightly to show him the pull-up underneath.

“Nope, you look like any other moody teen sitting by the window.” Said Victor while he stood up and moved to the aisle to let the boy out. “Now, go take a walk before the seat-belt light comes on.”

Secretly, Victor grinned as he watched the grumpy youngster heading toward the airplane’s laboratory. Since he realized at that moment, the young Russian had been listening to him this morning which he had assumed the boy had not. Thus, put him in a good mood as Victor felt that he was indeed becoming a good caretaker to Yuri.

 

Checking his phones to see if Yuuri had sent him any messages, Victor noticed that Yuri now back from the bathroom trip, was still struggling to get some shut-eye. When he looked over, Victor figured out the problem and knew he need to find a quick solution. As he saw that the boy was sitting on hands as if to keep from the temptation of thumb-sucking. 

Knowing the soothing rhythm would actually help the boy, Victor grabbed the kit bag which had been checked in as one of Yuri’s carry-on. He placed the item on the boy’s lap and wasn’t too surprised with the cranky yet confused face the youngster was giving him. That was only one part of his plan which allowed him to searched for his own bag. 

Once Victor remember it was in the overhang compartment, he stood up to retrieve the item he was hoping had been packed. Since it was crucial to his mission to be there and was the only way to ensure that Yuri got any sleep on the plane. Luckily for him, Victor would find the blanket that he had magical been able to stuff into the carry-on.

He threw the soft fleece at Yuri while looking around at the other passengers on the plane. This put a smile on his face as everyone had ear buds or headphones on. So, he knew with confident that the sound of a pacifier coming from Yuri would not be heard by the people around them.

The only thing had made his flight even more pleasurable was when he took a peek inside the cocoon that was Yuri covered up from head to toe in the blanket. For, him to see the young Russian fast asleep, pacifier hanging almost out of the boy’s mouth. Of course, he took a quick picture before returning the soft fleece to its previous position. 

 

Victor figured the first day of practices at National was going to be difficult for Yuri and himself. As they both were jet-lagged from the traveling and had only an hour after landing to report in for the three-hour time slot. Not wanting to miss any opportunity to skate, they had checked into their hotel room quickly before trekking to the rink. 

The clock on the wall had hit an hour since they had step on the ice when Victor decided to check on Yuri. He could see that the boy was working diligently and the quads were rather impressive. However, he knew that they hadn’t really had a chance to take a break to eat or visit the bathroom in a quite a while.

“Very good, Yura.” Said Victor as he skated over to the youngster after another perfectly landed jump. “How do you feel?”

“Thank you, I think I can beat you with that performance.” Said Yuri who gave him a smirk. “Though, I could use some water.”

“Should we take a ten-minute break then.” Said Victor while noticing that Yuri was a bit wiggly in his opinion. “Maybe even head to the locker room?”

“I think that sound like a good idea.” Said Yuri as the young man was glancing at the exit of rink. “My blades do need to be looked at. Thanks for picking up on that.”

Finally, it hit Victor as they were leaving the rink that there were people in the stands watching the two of them. So, it started making sense to him why Yuri was being decrypted with what he had been asking. Most likely to keep their words from being picked up as anything else but couch and student talk.

 

It wasn’t until they were in the hotel room with the door locked behind him, that Victor got the chance to see his little brother. Knowing that the day had been stressful with traveling, practice, and dealing with the press, Victor had to praise the young man for being big for so long. Especially, with the fact that Yuri had managed to give out autographs without so much of a pout.

“Do you want to take a bath tonight?” Asked Victor as he watched the little one flop on the bed. “You could take a shower tomorrow.”

“Yuuri not here to wash my hair.” Whined the young man while facing him with a sad face.

“I know but Bol’shoy brat will try his best.” Said Victor once he had opened one of Yuri’s suitcase.

He had originally gone into the bag to find the boy’s very specific shampoo and conditioner. However, upon seeing Yuri half-asleep, Victor changed course and grabbed the youngster’s pajamas. In addition, he retrieved the night-time supplies from a second piece of luggage which included a pacifier for him to hand to the boy.

“Did good today?” Asked Yuri while he was pulling down the young man’s dance pants.

“You did very well.” Said Victor as he took in the perfect cat faces on the boy’s blemish free pull-up.

In all truth, Victor had to agree with his statement as he expecting much worse from Yuri today. With the chaos of everything, he had assumed there would have been several minor hiccups along the way. However, he was wrong in his thinking as only one slight mistake had occurred. The damp pull-up from their haste from hotel room to rink.

Thus, the reason he had to put some rash cream on the poor red sections on the young man’s groin. As it hadn’t been until the quick break for water and “blade check” that the pull-up had been changed out for a new one. Something Victor considered his fault more than Yuri as he had been the one who had agreed to the practice time.

“What about Oniisan?” Asked the tired boy after he had finished diapering the young man.

“Yuuri would be proud of you.” Said Victor while moving a strand of hair from Yuri’s face and handing over the pacifier which he had forgotten on the table next to the bed. “Do you want to wear my black tiger shirt? Yuuri washed it with the nice fabric cleaner.”

Seeing the boy’s face light up at that, Victor went toward his own bags to find the mention beloved item which smelled very much like his fiancé did. Something he knew the boy would need for the remainder of the trip, a way to feel like Yuuri wasn’t a million miles away. Even he took a whiff of the shirt, just to take in the wonderful scent of home.


	2. The Short Program Dilemmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri dealing with the pressures of his short program debut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!!!
> 
> Hope you are doing well!!! Thank you for all your wonderful comments, kudos, and bookmarks. They make me smile and push me to keep writing!
> 
> Please remember I am just a chemist who write in her free time. So any missing Tags or grammar error are my fault and should be brought to my attention before this flask in my hands explodes. (Haha J/k. it's only water.) 
> 
> Thank again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> P.S. This is a reminder to thank Shanxhippy as she is awesome with her great opinions.

Yuri Plisetsky stared at the sleeping form in the other bed, across from him. As he was laying in his hotel bed while hugging his stuffed cat. As a nightmare had ripped Yuri away from dreamland and he wasn’t sure if waking Victor up for it was a smart idea.

Since today was the day of their short program and he really should still be asleep himself. However, the terrifying nightmare was still plaguing his thought. The one of him having a full bladder right before performing and not getting a chance to go. Thus, he would pee himself while performance his routine in front of thousands in the stands as well as million on television.

If it wasn’t for the fact that it could become a possibility, Yuri would have shaken it off like it was just an odd dream. However, it might actually occur and he started panicking that it was foreshowing what would happen tonight. Especially since his costume was skin tight and there would be no way a pull-up could be worn underneath it.

“Is something troubling you, Yuri?” He heard Victor’s voice which brought him back to reality. “Is there a reason why you are staring at me so intently?”

“Um…Sorry Vitya.” Said Yuri blushing and rolling over in embarrassment. “I was thinking.”

“What has you so tense, my little kotyonok.” Said Victor as he felt a weight on the bed.

“You would just laugh at me.” Said Yuri while fighting his urge to turn around to cuddle with the older Russian.

For even Yuri knew he might just be acting completely paranoid about the whole thing. It was just that this issue with his bladder had him thinking in ways he had never imagined before since the growth spurt. As he couldn’t even remember worrying about when to heading to the men’s room or how much liquid he drank after getting in his costume during the Grand Prix Finals.

“Yuri, please tell me what is wrong?” He heard Victor say while a finger poked his arm. 

“I had a bad dream.” Said Yuri as he moved to face Victor.

“Well, tell me all about it.” Said Victor as he watched the older Russian putting a protective arm around him. “You know it will make you feel better.”

“I needed to pee really badly before it was my turn in the short program.” Said Yuri while feeling his face growing hot. “But it was too late to go, as I had no time to head back to the locker room nor get out of my costume.”

“So, you have an accident on the ice.” Said Victor whom to him seemed unfazed by his nightmare.

“Yes, it was so horrible." Said Yuri while on the verge of crying.

“It’s alright Yuri. We will think of something.” Said Victor before they both heard a phone ringing. “Oh, it must be Yuuri, maybe he will have a grand idea.”

Yuri wanted to bury himself in the pillows, to keep from having to hear his terrible dream being repeated to Yuuri. That is of course until he caught what the brunette had to say about a solution to it. Which Yuri felt in his option was a genius concept and a reason for him to thank the shorter man several times.

As he had forgotten about his program being completely new and that his costume hadn’t been seen by the public yet. Therefore, the answer had been for him to stay out of the outfit until close to his skate time and even Victor would do the same. Since everyone knew that the older Russian loved to surprise the audience and this would be one way of doing so.

 

Yuri stepped out of the locker room with only several minutes before it was his turn on the ice. He felt good with an empty bladder and his costume just zipped up by Victor. Feeling like the plan was working marvelous, Yuri decided to stretch a bit to stay limber and to help his brain from over thinking.

That when he got a bit frustrated as his hair was falling into his face. Since the messy braid which Victor has put his hair into, was falling apart. It only made him miss Yuuri even more than he already did, for his hair would have looked beautiful. Especially if it had been done by the brunette.

So, he considered taking it out and skating with his hair down like he had done previously for his short program. Of course, that was until he heard a tisk-tisk from a voice which he would have recognized from anywhere. As well as known the person behind him with fingers gliding in his hair with ease, without a hesitated guess.

As Yuri could just sense Lilia’s words without her even saying one, about how prima ballerina kept their hair orderly as she went about fixing his messed-up braid. He couldn’t help but feel that this was and how she had shown her love to him. Which Yuri only realized at the moment, for he knew he had been so self-centered before to notice.

Therefore, Yuri thanks Lilia when she was finished and gives her a hug which he could tell shock the woman. However, he caught her smiling at him softly when he glanced over as they were heading toward the ice. For he had wanted her to know that he did appreciate her ever so much for all the support. Especially since, he figured the old shorter him whom always felt superior to others, never did.


	3. The International Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Yuri have a chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!!!
> 
> Hope you are doing well!!! Sorry for the delay but things have been crazy at work and my birthday was last weekend. So I haven't had much computer time. Thanks for your patience.
> 
> Please let me know if there are any missing Tags or grammar error. Thanks!!!
> 
> Thank for all the support and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> P.S. Thank you, Shanxhippy for you help with this story!!!

Yuuri Katsuki finished his free skate program for the fifth time tonight with a heavy sigh as nothing had felt right during the whole thing. He just couldn’t seem to evoke the feeling of love at the moment like when Victor and Yuri were there watching him. It seemed to him that without his skating family, things were just a dull gray in his performance instead of the usual vibrant colors.

“You should take a break.” Said a voice which startled Yuuri from his thoughts as he was heading toward the cd player. “And watch your left leg on that quad flip, it angles out a bit.”

“Hello?” Questioned Yuuri as he looked around and noticed Yuko, whom was holding his phone up. “Victor? Is that you?”

“No, he figured you would be in bed already.” Said the blurry face on the screen which he could see. “But it only like eight in the evening there so I thought you would be at home.”

“Yurio wanted to view your routine.” Said Yuko while handing him his glasses. “He was concerned about how you were doing without Victor and him around.”

“I didn’t say that.” Said Yuri who he could clearly see glaring at them once his spectacles were on. “I just thought you might need my theory about the cartoon we were watching before I left.”

“Is that so.” Said Yuuri as he went to grab his skate guard to step off the ice for a bit. “I swore that I wouldn’t see any new episodes without you, remember.”

“Are you even going home at the end of the day?” Asked the boy while giving him a worried look.

Yuuri ducked his head down as if to make sure his guards were on correctly as not to show the gloom on his face from Yuko or the phone. He figured that one of his family member had told Victor about the fact of him staying in his old room at the Yu-topia Katsuki. For it was just easier on him to be there, surrounded by others than alone in the quiet and empty house.

As he had lasted only a few hours at home with just Makkachin by his side. It had felt so strange without Yuri there to watch television with him or asking him from help with schoolwork. Plus, Victor was usually always somewhere in the house which made the silence to him so eerie and Yuuri found himself almost breaking his diet in ordered to deal with his loneliness.

“I wanted to watch the short programs with everyone.” Said Yuuri putting on a fake smile while taking the phone from his friend to look at Yuri. “And cheer you on.”

“Liar, you saw them on the internet later.” Said the young man who was staring at him with a frown. “Victor knew you were off doing something else at the time. He said the energy felt wrong when he was skating.”

“But he’s in first place.” Said Yuuri as he almost stumbled on his way toward the locker room from the boy’s statement. “It was a beautiful performance.”

Yuuri knew he couldn’t truthfully explain why he had been at the 24-hour fitness center working out at two in the morning instead of asleep or glued to the television like everyone else. How he had just gotten so anxious about Victor’s return to the competition stage since becoming his coach, as if people would blame him for any mistakes. Thus, it was only after seeing the scores on his phone that allowed him the ability to sit down to actually watch the routine.

“Well, it doesn’t matter.” Said Yuri while giving him a scowl. “You need to watch the free programs later. If only so Victor isn’t annoying for the rest of the night.”

“You missed me too.” Said Yuuri as he suddenly understood why the young man was video chatting with him. “That’s why you called.”

No, I called so sleeping beauty over here would stop driving me insane about you not being with us.” Said the boy while facing the video stream toward where Victor was.

Yuuri smiled at the image in front of him of his fiancé softly dozing away in a hotel bed. Then he noticed the youngster’s pacifier laying on the pillow which was next to Victor’s. Therefore, Yuuri came to the conclusion that Yuri was supposed to be napping instead of talking to him.

“Did you wake up from a bad dream?” asked Yuuri as he wondered what kind of trouble was keeping the young man awake.

“No, I found the old man already asleep when I came out of the bathroom.” Said the boy who blushed at him. “I really just want to talk to you.”

“So, you do miss me.” Said Yuuri while he smirked at the young man.

Okay, maybe a tiny bit.” Said Yuri whom he noticed was stiffing a yawn. “It was weird without you there to wish me good luck.”

“You should get some rest, Yurio.” Said Yuuri as he realized how tired the young Russian really looked.

“But you have to promise to watch my free program live.” Said Yuri to him with a bit of a whine. “And Victor’s too.”

“I will. I’ll even text you right before your routine.” Said Yuuri in a somber tone to let Yuri know that he was being serious. “Now go cuddle with Bol’shoy brat.”

“Fine.” Said the boy as he watched Yuri climb into the bed next to Victor. “Bye Oniisan.”

“Good-bye little one.” Said Yuuri with a soft smile. “Sweet dream.” 

Yuuri only received a nod from the boy before the screen when black but that was fine with him. His mood was brightened by their conversation as it had filled up the emptiness he had been feeling. Plus, Yuuri realized that he needed to remember that they missed him just as much as he missed them while he decided to return to the ice. Since he figured now his performance would actually convey the story it was trying to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The Preparation for the Free Skate


	4. The Preparation for the Free Skate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri preparing for his free program!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,
> 
> Hope you are doing well! 
> 
> Please let me know if there are any missing Tags or grammar error. Thanks!!!
> 
> Thank for all the support and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> P.S. Thank you, Shanxhippy for you help with this story!!!

Yuri Plisetsky walked into the rink to perform his free program with his mind full of what need to be done. Since he had many tasks to accomplish even with the three hours that he had before it was his turn on the ice. For he had what other skaters would deem to be called rituals. Some would think that his habits were silly but the things he did, helped with his nerves. 

As Yuri had never been good at waiting and being the second to last one to perform was stressful especially since Victor would be going on right after him tonight. Plus, there had been the addition of a few new scheme last night that had been necessary. Like make sure he got dressed in his costume only after there were two skaters ahead of him on the line up. 

So, Yuri entered the locker room knowing what he need to do first and that was insure a space next to Victor. As due to a security back-log yesterday, they had arrived five minutes late and somehow ended up on the opposite side of the room. Which meant chaos as for some strange reason his hair bands were placed in the older Russian’s bag while his had Victor’s make up.

 

Yuri found a quiet location to place his stretching mat down for he didn’t want to be interrupted by the others skaters or coaches. He had a specific order in which his warm-up had to be completed to insure maximum performance. As he wanted to insure his Biellmann spin was flawless and his legs didn’t look stiff while executing his step sequence.

“Remember Yurio, only half of this for now.” Said Victor to him while placing a Powerade down next to him as he was bend over trying to reaching for his toes. “You can have the rest later.”

Yuri nodded at the older Russian after he straightened up and grabbed the drink to take a sip. Part of him, for a fleeting moment, wanted to chug the whole bottle as if to go against Victor’s orders. However, Yuri refrained as he recalled how yesterday’s liquid quantity which would most likely be the same as today, had be successful in keeping his nightmare from coming true.

For as he recalled, it had been an exhilarating moment when he had finished his short program without experience what his bad dream had tortured him with earlier in the day. Plus, Yuri got to celebrate a clean skate which is what he told the journalists when they want to know why he seemed so happy. Since it was far easier to explain to them about how his growth spurt had hinder his jumps than let them know the real reason he was smiling.

Luckily in his mind, it seemed his story was believable as the reporters nodding their heads while chatting among themselves in agreement. He even answered their question about why he was waiting so long to get into costume. About how Victor had wanted his new programs to be a surprise to the audience and that include what he was wearing.

Of course, since he was willing to responded instead of telling them to get lost, the media wanted to know more. At that point, Victor who he was ever so grateful for, step in and took over the sudden Q&A when it appeared he was failing to come up with any reasonable replies that wasn’t just um. Then, like magic in his opinion, the older Russian had gotten Yuri out of the line of fire by waving at them politely while leading him away from the cameras. 

Yuri grinned as he went back to his stretching while remembered how last night, once inside the locker room, Victor gave him a huge hug. Obviously, they cheered as well as briefly embraced when his scores were announced at the kiss and cry section. However, this had been more of an excited and brotherly celebration of sorts that made them both in joyful moods.

In fact, he had been so over the moon at that moment, that when Victor had suggested Yuri wear a pull-up with his warm up gear after unzipping his costume. There were no biting words or screams from him, just a simple understanding. For Yuri figured it would undo everything if he did not have one on and something happened. Seeing as Victor had yet to skate and he might get distracted by watching the other programs. 

So, Yuri did as he was told without a fight, before leading a hand to the older Russian. As he hadn’t realized how difficult it might be for Victor to not have a coach to help with getting ready or ever say soothing words to calm nerves. Which was why Yuri made sure as they left the room to try his best to alleviate the missing of Yakov by giving out reassuring phases to Victor.

 

There was a the reason why Yuri had been carrying his phone around with him everywhere and checking it more frequently than normal. Even if he kept telling the older Russian it was to chat with Otabek or so he could take some pictures for Instagram. In reality, Yuri want to make sure Yuuri was around this time to insure there was another person encouraging Victor, particularly since he would only have a quick moment with the older Russian when he got off the ice.

“Hey Yurio?” He heard while he was in the locker room, putting on his skates.

“Yea,” said Yuri looking up at the looming shadow whom turned out to be Victor.

“Even though I’m going on after you.” Said the older Russian sitting down on the bench next to him. “Will you still wish me good luck like last night?”

“Only if you do the same.” Said Yuri as he tightened the lace on his left boot.

Of course, Yuri knew he would tell Victor good luck no matter what, even if he was completely out of breath when coming out of the rink. Since it was now a part of his new rituals that had been formed last night and those had to be completed. Especially as Yuri wanted to make sure he could give support to his brothers just like they gave to him.


End file.
